tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Folklore
Folklore consists of tales, legends and superstitions of a particular ethnic population. In the Land of the Living there are many traditions and beliefs among different races and ethnic groups, some of which are listed below. Locations Daisuke's Palace :See: Daisuke's Palace Daisuke's Palace, which belonged to Daisuke Hyuga and was located in the Valley of the Blind Monk, is said to be haunted and cursed according to local Yamatian storytellers. The stories of ghosts appearing in the palace haven't been confirmed, but the forest does grow back not long after it's been cut, and several monstrous creatures such as giant spiders and dire wolves appear to roam there. Devilfish Strait :See: Devilfish Strait, The Eternal Promise The Eternal Promise, an old Shang folktale, tells of the tragic origins of Devilfish Strait and tries to explain why it's avoided by sailors and pirates in the Third Age. According to the tale the harpies that now live in the strait were once priestesses of Heath, Goddess of the Sky, until their high priestess's demise drove them insane and made them fall into darkness, transforming them into beasts now known as harpies. Sul'gar Minh :See: Sul'gar Minh, The Legend of Sul'gar Minh The Legend of Sul'gar Minh is the first known ghost story, dating all the way back from the First Age, and depicts the fall of the ancient nation of Sul'gar Minh which is believed to have been the first great human kingdom. After tragic and harrowing events which led to a devastating civil war, the mad Queen and her followers hid inside the Royal Palace of Sul'gar Minh. The palace said to have become cursed: anyone who entered it never returned. The nation fell into ruin and was all but forgotten in the following centuries as new kingdoms rose in its place and divided the world the ancient kingdom had once ruled. Creatures Al-Qaum A terrifying beast of Sarquil legends, Al-Qaum is said to protect the just and terrorize the wicked during their travels through Tronin Desert. During the events of the Rose of the Desert, the legend appeared to be real when merchant caravans were attacked by a great beast who resembled a mix of a man and a bear and whom the Sarquil named after Al-Qaum. Kubikajiri Kubikajiri is a female ghost in Yamatian folklore which is said to eat the heads of her victims, living or dead. The creature is said to be headless herself and smell distinctly of fresh blood. Pirate King Kuro Tori used the eerie reputation of this legendary ghost to name his flagship after her. When the flagship was too heavily damaged in battle to be repaired, she was taken to Shipwreck Cove, the Blue Dragon pirates' base, where she became the palace of Kuro Tori himself. Leshy Leshy is a tall, horned and wooden forest spirit in Libaterran folklore which is said to make people get lost in the woods and devour them there. The pixie Fear Dearg used stories of the leshy as a basis for the monstrous form he would take by combining his essence with the body of a treant and magic of a wisp in order to intimidate his opponents in a battle that took place in Survivor's Woods. People Dushara Dushara, or Lord of the Mountain, is said to be a great hero who watches over the red mountains of the Tronin Desert. According to Sarquil legends, Dushara was one of Tronin's generals who, even after death, couldn't bear leaving Tronin's children to face the dangers of the world and decided to watch over them and guide their steps by whispering to them through the Four Winds from his Citadel of the Mountain. Qalat al-Jabal, the royal palace in Vanna, was named after Dushara's mythic palace. There appears to be similarities between the Lord of the Mountain and the King Under the Mountain of the Eyes mountain range in Northern Libaterra. It's unclear whether the Sarquil borrowed the terminology from this dwarven and troll ruler of it's simply an accidental similarity. During the events of the Rose of the Desert, the High Cleric of Nergal assumed the identity of Dushara and rallied the bouda, or hyena-men, under his banner in the red mountains with the intent to unleash them on the Sarquil populace and begin a nation-wide war. See also *Creation Myths *